WEREWOLF Team
by aviyosefcox
Summary: They were just there friends when one night they were attacked. Were Wolf Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi. NO PAIRINGS YET! Sorry for bad spelling. Just R&R. Adopted from; Knowledge is a powerful tool.
1. The Bite

**Demon "Speaking" ' _Thinking'_**

 **Werewolf** **Mode "Speaking"**

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback/note "Speaking"_

 **Jutsu**

(A/N Note: Related or not)

Naruto: Can I do the disclaimer? *Cue puppy eyes*

Me: *sigh* alright.

Naruto: aviyosefcox does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

At the young age of 7, a blonde boy and his two friends were playing in the park. They were all alone, due to different circumstances.

The blonde was an orphan, and hated by more or less the whole village. His name was Naruto. He did not know why he was hated. He just was.

His female friend was a civilian child, with bright pink hair. She was waiting for her abusive parents. Her name was Sakura.

The last friend was a black-haired boy, being ignored by his family, and overshadowed by his older brother, Itachi. His name was Sasuke.

The three had met in the park two weeks ago, and had become friends quickly. All three because of their need for attention, affection. Of course, they didn't dare tell their parents.

Sakura's parents were alcoholics, not caring about her the least, though they usually came to pick her up…at midnight. She didn't tell them about Naruto, because she had once seen them blow up only at the mentioning of his name.

Sasuke's parents were the head of the Uchiha clan and his wife. The clan head cared for naught but power, and strength, and hated the blonde boy with a passion, for reasons unknown to Sasuke. His wife simply followed, caring for her sons, with a tired sort of affection, never once doing anything else than told by her husband.

Naruto was an orphan. His parents were unknown to most, but if they knew, he would not have been treated as bad as he was. His parents were the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze of Konohagakure no Sato, and Kushina Uzumaki. They died in the Kyuubi attack, 7 years ago. Kushina by birthing Naruto, having the Kyuubi extracted and protecting Naruto from Kyuubi.

Minato by sealing the terrible beast into his own son.

Whatever the circumstances, they were now playing at the park. Their movements were free, happy, and so they didn't noticed the glowing eyes of a predator in the shadows.

Quick as lightning, the predator attacked. He moved under the bushes while making a rustling noise. Naruto looked that direction and saw two glowing eyes.

The three children screamed. Naruto tried running away but that made the predator focus on Naruto.

The predator stretched its jaws wide, and clamped down on Naruto's shoulder. The young boy tried to get away, but to no avail. The predator held on tight. Naruto was in mass pain and it worsened when it injected something into Naruto.

Sakura suddenly backed away, and began running. The predator let go of Naruto and bolted after her, jaws snapping together around an arm. Naruto was unconscious, and Sasuke didn't know what to do.

Forming hand seals he called, " **Fire style, Great Fireball Jutsu!** " and breathed out. A decently sized fireball shot out and hit the predator, lighting up its frame, showing a huge wolf-creature, thing. It howled in agony, as the fireball sizzled his fur. releasing Sakura who was long unconscious, and attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed as the predator bit his shoulder as well. "Let go! Let go!" He yelled in fear, his only two friends long gone in blissful unconsciousness, and before he followed them as well he saw the Wolf-creature. In pain wile walking away, it began to shift to a smaller form of a man but he dispersed before Sasuke could see his face.

* * *

Naruto blinked blearily as he tried to focus on his surroundings. He suddenly bolted up of the bed he was lying in…wait, bed? The blonde boy turned to see that he had indeed been lying in a bed. Everything was white and cold…hospital? _'Great, I hate hospitals.'_

The door opened, and an old man with red and white robes wearing a hat with the kajin for "FIRE" came in, looking surprised to see Naruto awake.

"Ah, Naruto. How are you feeling?" He asked. Naruto blinked. "Jiji? What am I doing here? Where are Ra-chan and Ke?" He asked urgently. The old man frowned. "You and two other kids were found unconscious with grave injuries two nights ago. It looked like you were attacked by a wolf. Any reason why you ask?" He asked.

Naruto scowled in frustration. "Something that did look like a wolf attacked us! But where is Ra and Ke!" He exclaimed. The Hokage sighed. "They're in another room. Come, I'll show you." He said, and walked out. The young boy quickly followed, ignoring the fact that he was wearing nothing but a hospital robe.

* * *

"Ra! Ke! You're awake!" Naruto cheered as he saw Sasuke and Sakura looking around they were. They instantly relaxed when they heard Naruto's voice, and saw him together with an old man. Sasuke frowned. "Ah, Hokage-sama, right?" He asked. The old man nodded with a warm smile on his old wrinkle filled face.

"Indeed. Now, would you care to enlighten me about what happened that night?" He asked. Sakura shivered. "Well, we were playing, and then some wolf-thing attacked Ruto and bit him!" She exclaimed. Naruto nodded. "It hurt a lot but hurt more when it injected something into my body, but Ra began running, so it went to bite her too!" He said.

"And then, I did my fireball jutsu on it, but it got angry, and bit me too! Before I lost consciousness it started to walk away without shifting into a more humanoid figure." Sasuke explained. The Hokage looked serious. "I see. I am afraid that we know nothing about it. You three had dangerous wounds, and I am afraid they left some scars." He nodded at them.

They looked at each other. Naruto had a large bite mark over his right shoulder, stretching down to the middle of his arm. Sasuke had a similar scar on his left shoulder. Sakura had two scars going across her arm. She frowned, seeing stitches over the scars.

"You were about to loose your arm." The Hokage explained patiently.

Sakura nodded carefully. "Wh-What about our parents? Where are they?" She wondered. The Hokage's face became heavy with sorrow and regret. "Your parents were found dead in a bar yesterday. They didn't come before the died." He said.

Sasuke frowned. "What about mine?" He asked. The Hokage looked even more sorrowful. "…Dead. As a matter of fact, your whole clan was killed the night you were attacked." He explained. Sasuke was shocked. "What about Itachi-nii!" He exclaimed.

The Hokage looked slightly surprised that Sasuke cared more for his brother than his parents, but left it alone. "I am afraid that he was the one killing them all." He said trying not to look int his eyes. (I am sort of following some of the story from Naruto Shippuden involving the Uchiha clan massacre) Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't care. Where is my Onii-chan?" He demanded.

The Hokage's eyes widened. "…He's gone. He left Konoha, with only one message…" He closed his eyes and gave a paper slip to Sasuke, who read it.

" _Sasuke._

 _I have killed them all. I'm sorry, but it was needed._

 _I had to leave, as I did not want to be killed myself._

 _Stay with your friends. Maybe we'll see each other again._

 _If you want to know the secrets of the clan, go beneath the seventh tatami mat from the right in the Naka shrine. You may take your friends with you._

 _I will forever love you and be your Onii-chan._

 _Itachi."_

The black-haired boy was surprised to find tears falling from his eyes, and his two friends giving him a strong hug. "Itachi…I love you too." He whispered, putting the slip in his pocket. The Hokage smiled sadly and retreated out of the room to let the three youngsters bond in peace.

* * *

 _'Why did the council have to call a meeting now of all times.'_ The old professor thought. He was walking down a hall to the council room. He opened the door to see only about half the council present. In the room was a round table and at the back of the room was the seats for the Hokage and his advisers. (Nobody really likes those two.) Five minutes later the rest of the council is there. (Except Fugaku (since he is dead) and Tusnade.(Obviously))

"Lets get to the point here. I am very busy today." Demanded Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama, we would like to know what will happen to Uchiha-sama and Ms. Hanaruo." The last part dripping with venom. Called a Fat and Bald Civilian.

"I will be placing the Naruto-kun and Sakura-san into the clan as the adopted siblings of Sasuke. I fear that something bad has happened to them and I fear that separation will make it worse." Replied Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama this is an outrage, your placing the demon with Uchiha-sama! The demon will surely corrupt Uchiha-sama!" Yelled another council member.

"ANBU! Take him away!" Demanded the elder Saratobi.

The ANBU appear to take away the councilman all the while he was screaming threats at the aged Hokage.

"We shall take a vote regarding those three." Hiruzen said.

The entairaity of the shinobi side agreed. Homaru and Komaru also agreed and Danzo of all people also agreed. (Class, we can all guess what he wants.)

"The ANBU Kakashi Hayate will bring them food once a week until they are old enough to buy it themselvs. If there is no other problems this meeting is abjured." Hiruzen replied walking out.

* * *

A few days later, the kids had accustomed themselves to live in the huge mansion by themselves. They had explored the place, and found lots of different things for different use. Sasuke now always carried with him a flute he had found, while Sakura carried a book about chakra training and uses, and Naruto had found a very nice violin, unused.

But as time went by, it soon neared full moon. They became restless, annoyed, and found themselves wanting to hunt, of all things. Sakura, reading a book she had found, came up with an idea. "Ruto, Ke! I found a jutsu that can be used to delve into ones mindscape! Maybe we can find the reason that we're so restless there?" She asked.

Sasuke came over and looked at the page, where it was lots of info.

The jutsu was quite easy, but dangerous. If one got lost in ones mindscape, one would possibly stay there forever. With the jutsu came another one, to merge mindscapes together, in other words making a mental bond it also said merging mindscapes also can add the distinctive talents or abilities to the people that merge their mindscapes.

Naruto summed up their thoughts in three words. "Let's do it!"

* * *

It was strange, the three kids thought, They appeared in a white room with three open doors. Each door represented their won minds. Naruto's was a large sewer with suffocating power. Sakura's was a field of open grass and sakura trees. Sasuke's was of the clan compound. They decided to go in Naruto's.

So far, they'd seen nothing, but they had a feeling that something was watching them. It was far from a reassuring feeling, in any case.

Naruto suddenly saw that the sewer opened into a room with a giant prison. He frowned, confused. "What's thi-!" He yelped and jumped out of the way from a giant claw. A red furred animal was barely visible behind the bars. **"So you have finally come. And with friends too?"** A powerful, low voice rumbled.

Naruto gaped. Sasuke trembled with silent fright. Sakura shivered.

"Who…are you?" Naruto asked cautiously. The creature laughed. **"You don't know? Boy, I am the Kyuubi no kitsune."** It said calmly. Naruto's eyes widened. "The Kyuubi? But, how are you here in my mindscape?" He wondered.

The Kyuubi chuckled. **"You see, boy, I am sealed in you. You remember the book you read not to long ago, about seals? You have one of those with me inside it."** It explained patiently.

Sasuke frowned at the large fox. "How come you're so nice? We were told you were a ravaging beast." He demanded. The fox looked at him with a smirk. **"That's what the stories say. I daresay I'm quite civilized, as a matter of fact. And also, you are children. Children are the most precious of all kinds, though not all humans seem to understand that."** It explained.

Sakura tilted her head sadly. The fox stuck out the tip off its tail and stroked her with it. **"** **Don't be sad. You have a new family now."** The fox soothed gently.

Naruto suddenly started. "Oh, Kyuubi! Why are you sealed in me?" He asked. The Kyuubi tilted its head. **"Because I was forced to attack the village. I was under the influence of one Madara Uchiha and his mangekyou sharaingan. I A blonde man, quite similar to you, as a matter of fact, sealed me in here, to save his village."** It said, frowning.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Um, wasn't the reason we did this jutsu to find out why we were so restless?" He asked. The Kyuubi frowned. **"You need not go any further. I know. The creature you all were bitten by is known as a werewolf. It's a lesser demon-type. By biting people with its fangs, it can make them into werewolves as well. I am afraid that you will experience the first change pretty soon. And it will hurt."** It warned.

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Well, thanks for the help Kyuubi." He smiled slightly. The Kyuubi grinned, and looked at them all. **"Since you all are going to make a mental connection, I will be able to speak to you as well. And it seems to have lessened the tightness of the seal too. During your change, I will use my chakra to soothe your muscles, Naruto. If I am patient enough, I am sure I will manage to do it for you two as well. You also have the unique abilities of the other two in your bond. Like, Sasuke and Sakura, will have Naruto's advanced healing and large reserves.** " He nodded to them, and retreated to the back of his cage.

The three friends quickly performed the Hand seals and the mindscape they were in faded and turned to their favorite playground. In a corner was the cage fading and kyuubi shrack to a small fox with nine tails. Around his neck was a collar with a tag on the front for the kajin for "SEAL"

The three children faded out of the mindscape.

* * *

"So…we're going to turn into werewolves?" Sakura broke the silence. Naruto frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah. It might not be all bad though." He muttered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He wondered. Naruto grimaced. "Well, think about it. Werewolves are said to be very strong. They have exceptional senses, and an intimidating form." He explained. His two friends nodded thoughtfully.

Sakura looked out the window, up to the sky. "…There are clouds in front of the moon…but they're going away…ack!" She squirmed as a beam of moonlight hit her. Naruto and Sasuke grimaced as she began tossing her head from side to side. "It's starting already…Let's get it over with, NE?" Naruto suggested, and exposed his hand to the moonlight.

Sasuke sighed and followed his lead.

* * *

"Gyaah!"

Kyuubi winced as he heard the young ones screams trough the mental link. Red chakra floated trough the bars, and on the outside, Naruto was already covered with it. Kyuubi concentrated, and made the chakra reach out to the other two children as well.

Using the chakra, he got a pretty good picture of what the children looked like. Sakura had light pink fur all over, and her ears were changing. Her teeth were coughed up, and her nose pushed out into a snout, making place for all the new teeth.

Sasuke had the beginning of a tail, his ears were changed, and black fur was erupting all over him, nails changed rapidly into claws. His onyx eyes had flickered to red, with one tome in each.

Naruto was changing the fastest, and was almost done. He had blond fur, with darker orange fur between his shoulders, on his chest and his right leg. Sharp claws adorned his hands and feet, and white teeth glinted in the moonlight.

All three had a strange white patch of fur around where they were bitten. It was a half-circle, hollowed inside, like a moon. It was extremely detailed, to the point that inside the curling lines, one could see a wolf running on the surface of the moon.

It took only about 10 minutes, but for the children, it felt like hours. When they were done, they were all taller than their normal height by about 15 cm, and much more muscular. Sakura was slimmer than her two male friends, who had a more compact build.

 **"Ah, it's over. That's good."** They started when they heard Kyuubi's voice in their heads. "K-Kyuubi? How did it go?" Naruto stammered, and blinked at his voice, which was much rougher than usual.

Kyuubi chuckled. " **It went fine. Go take a look in the mirror."** He suggested. The three children turned werewolves rushed into the bathroom, and stared in awe. "Wow. Can we…can we control the transformation by will?" Sasuke wondered. The Kyuubi shrugged.

"Probably. It also seems that you can change into full wolf form as well." He informed them. Sakura cheered. "That's kind of awesome! Um, do you guys think I'm pretty like this?" She asked, blushing slightly.

Naruto grinned, showing off impressive fangs. "Yeah! Your fur is really shimmering, and your physic is awesome! …Your eyes are really pretty too, they glimmer…" Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah. You're the prettiest wolf I've ever seen, Ra-chan." He said.

"Thanks. You guys are cool too. Wonder why Naruto have different color? We don't. Hey Sasuke you have blood red eyes with one thing that looks like a comma in each eye." Sakura tilted her head cutely. Sasuke was wide eyed and looked one more time. There it was two blood red eyes.

 **"I believe that it is of no consequence. I'm more interested in the markings around your scars."** Kyuubi pondered inside his cage.

They looked in the mirror again. "Wow…it's cool. It's like a tattoo or something." Naruto gaped. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Wah! Kyuubi! How do we change back?" Sasuke exclaimed. The red fox frowned. **"I have no idea. Think of your human selves." It sounded like a question.**

The children, having no other options tried it out, and to their surprise, they lost their balance and fell. "Ouch…now I know why animals have tails." Sakura muttered, before realizing they were in human form again. But… "Ruto…Ke…we still have those tattoos." She frowned.

It was black, but other than that it was the same, around the scars. Sasuke scrunched up his face. "Well, nothing we can do about it. Be there in a minute!" He yelled. The unknown visitor sounded like he sighed. _'Wait, how do we know that?'_ Naruto questioned. **"Superior senses."** Kyuubi answered shortly.

They ran to the door and opened. A young man, around 21, with a facemask and a headband over his left eye stood there with a bag of food. "Yo. I'm Kakashi. I got your food for the week." He introduced himself. Sasuke frowned. "We can take care of that ourselves." He meant.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure you can, but whatever you want, Hokage-sama have ordered me to do so, as well as check up on you." He explained. Sasuke pouted and opened the door wider. Naruto and Sakura looked curiously at the masked man.

"Why check up on us?" Sakura wondered. Kakashi shrugged. "Well, you are three seven years old living in a large place. Not to forget that Sasuke is the sole Uchiha survivor, Naruto is the Hokage's favorite, and you are an extremely gifted girl." He said.

Sakura frowned. "Gifted? I've got good chakra control and strength, but nothing else…" She muttered. Naruto shook his head. "Who cares if you're gifted or not? You're our best friend! That's it!" He declared. Sakura giggled, and Kakashi looked warmly at them, though slightly impassive.

"What are those markings around your scar Sakura?" (Remember she was bitten in the arm.) Kakashi questioned. They averted their eyes. "…Why do you care?" Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man. He didn't answer immediately…seeming to be in thought.

"…I merely wondered why you had them in such an obvious place. I have one too, see?" He took of his left glove and showed them an exact copy of theirs on the back of his hand.

Naruto gaped. "You're a werewolf!" He exclaimed. Kakashi chuckled and put on the glove again. "Yep. Let me guess you guys are too." He smiled, as was seen trough the cloth mask.

Sakura grimaced. "We were attacked one or two days before the massacre. We only changed today though. Why did you come so late anyway?" She asked. Kakashi shrugged. "I like the moon. It calms me down." He answered, and then tilted his head slightly. "How did you change back? It took me quite some time to figure out how to." He wondered. Sasuke shrugged. "It was Kyuubi's idea. He suggested we think of our human forms." He said.

Kakashi's lone eye was wide. "K-Kyuubi! You can talk to it?" He paled. Naruto waved his arms. "He's not all that bad! Someone cast a jutsu on him! Oh, and before you ask how Sasuke can talk to him, we merged our mindscapes." He explained.

Kakashi blinked. "…You can do that?" He asked. Sakura frowned. "You know, it should be impossible…" She commented. Sasuke waved his hand. "We're ninjas. We do the impossible." He shrugged.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "…Yeah. You're right I suppose. I have to go now, but I only wanted to point out one thing…you've all got grey streaks in your hair." He pointed lazily at them. Sakura frowned distastefully. "It's probably the color of our fur. Is that why your hair is grey too?" She wondered.

Kakashi shook his head. "The Hatake family had grey hair. My hair used to be darker before the wolf, but still grey." He explained, then waved and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The three children pouted after him. "Well, let's make some food! I'm starving!" Naruto claimed, and they carried the food to the kitchen.

* * *

Next morning, the three children were going out to the park, wanting to have something to do. Naruto carried with him the violin, along with a simple instructions book. Sasuke was playing his flute, randomly pressing fingers, simply to make some noise. Sakura had her nose in her book.

"Ne, Tomorrow school will start again." Sakura grumbled. Sasuke stopped playing and frowned. "And? If they ask about the tattoos or anything, we'll just lie, or not answer at all." He said. Naruto twitched. "They'll tell their parents. Parents are no good." He shivered.

Sakura and Sasuke frowned. "We know. Hey, do you think we'll find Kakashi today?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned hugely. "I bet! He's got silver hair, that's got to stick out! Let's look for him!" He yelled, and began running. The others laughed and ran after.

Some grown-ups looked disgusted after the demon child, only to take a double take when they saw the Uchiha survivor together with it.

* * *

"No, nope, nix, not there…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked over the market place from one of the rooftops. Sasuke and Sakura were looking over the places the blonde couldn't see. "Hm? What might you be looking for?" An amused voice asked from behind Naruto.

"Oh, we're looking for Kaka-wolf…wait, huh?" Naruto spun around to watch said silver-haired teen chuckle. "My name is KakaSHI, not Kaka-wolf, Naruto-kun." He eye-smiled. "Oi! I'll call you whatever I want! Right, Ke, Ra?" Naruto asked. The two other children nodded fervently.

"Yeah. Would you prefer being Kaka-baka, hm?" Sasuke blew a raspberry at the older werewolf. He shook his head. "Kaka-wolf it is then. Anyway, why were you looking for me?" He asked. Naruto blinked. "We were bored. And all the other children are at the park, and then we can't be there." He explained.

Kakashi frowned slightly. "I see. What is that you have with you?" He gestured to their instruments and books. Sakura beamed. "I got a really smart book! I'm going to try tree-walking later, slowly, like the book says!" She cheered. Kakashi chuckled. "That's good, though you should be careful." He warned.

Sasuke smirked. "I got a flute. It occupies my mind, and it's relaxing." He said, and played a little. Kakashi nodded, and looked at Naruto. "I got a violin! Listen!" He cheered, and carefully began playing a small tune. Kakashi applauded them both. "It certainly is a good idea. I bet you'll be good at playing in no time…and Sakura? I think I know an …instrument…you can use…" He smirked.

Sakura looked hopeful. "Really? What?" She wondered. Kakashi shrugged. "I'll come by at the mansion later, okay? I'll bring it then. Until then, it's a secret!" He teased, and disappeared in a poof of smoke again. The three children pouted.

"Well, should we go home?" Sasuke suggested. Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Yup. This was fun. We should play Hide and Seek with Kaka-wolf more often!" Naruto declared, and jumped over the rooftops. Sakura and Sasuke laughed and followed once more.

* * *

And...Cut. The nicknames came from the original story. There will be more werewolf characters in the story. Most of the writing came from the original. I made changes to the story as it is.


	2. School Days Part 1

"…Run!" Naruto yelled with a grin as he dashed away from Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke ran at either side of the grayish-blonde haired boy, and they quickly split up, only to discover themselves caught in midair.

"School's important, you rascals." Kakashi's voice came, amused. Naruto tried to wriggle lose from the older man's claw-like nails to no use. "But it's so boring!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Still." Kakashi grinned as his claws receded into normal nails again. "Now will you follow me to school, or do I have to drag you there?" He asked. "Hn." Sasuke pouted indignantly, one small fang peaking over his lip.

"We'll go, we'll go! But Ra's right, it's boring." Naruto muttered as he landed on his feet again. Sakura and Sasuke looked to him, and he shook his head. "We still can't outrun Kaka-wolf, so it's no use. Other than dragging out time, which probably still won't help." He sighed.

"You're absolutely right, Naruto. Now come, come." Kakashi pointed towards the village, leading the three werewolf children out of the forest.

XXX

"You know it's either by free will, or by force. So really, you should probably just go inside."

Iruka's class looked curiously towards the still closed door as a drawling voice seemingly threatened someone. Iruka sighed as he recognized the voice.

"Oi! What's that? Ra, Ke, come on!" Everyone blinked as the door opened and three blurs of blonde, black and pink dashed in and tried to throw themselves out the window.

Unfortunately for them, both Iruka and Kakashi caught the three blurs, revealing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke hanging indignantly. "You won't be making it out of the classroom before the end, Naruto." Kakashi chided, and then blinked as he saw all the students stare incredulously.

"Hi! I'm Kakashi, these three's guardian." He waved jovially and dumped Naruto and Sakura on the floor. Iruka carefully put Sasuke down. "You three are staying here whether you like it or not." The brown-haired teacher commanded, pointing up at the three empty seats in the back of class.

The trio of children marched dejectedly up the stairs, blowing a raspberry at Kakashi as he waved them goodbye.

"Holy crap, what was that?" Kiba Inuzuka demanded with wide eyes. Naruto looked at him with confused eyes. "What was what?" He wondered. "The whole thing! And what's with your hair?" The dog boy said.

"I really don't know what's so special. We didn't want to go to school, but Kakashi caught up to us when we ran out to the forest. And our hair is just going weird. I can't believe you discovered that before our tattoos!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba blinked stupidly. "Tattoos?" He wondered. Naruto turned more fully, and Kiba got a full view of the tribal-like crescent moon 'tattoo'. Sasuke and Sakura did too, though Sasuke seemed indifferent.

"You in the back, look forward while I'm talking!"

"Yes, sensei!"

XXX

"We haven't seen you guys in…3 days! Where've you been?" Kiba demanded as they sat underneath the shadow of a tree outside the school with lunch. Sasuke raised an eyebrow elegantly. "Fixing stuff." He said. Kiba glared at him.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry about your family!" Ino Yamanaka yelled, her short blonde hair dancing as she ran towards them. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, while Sakura and Naruto sighed.

"They deserved it. Now leave me be." The raven-haired boy muttered. Everyone looked rather shocked, except his two friends.

"H-How can you say that?" Ino stuttered. Sasuke glared, annoyed at her. "Because they were a bunch of assholes the whole lot. Don't tell me you didn't meet anyone of them at the street?" He demanded.

Ino frowned, remembering how the dark-haired Uchiha's tended to act. "Yeah…but still…what about your brother? Won't you miss him?" She wondered. Sasuke snorted. "Of course I do. But it would definitely be a stupid idea to leave Konoha just to look for him. Didn't anyone tell you he was the one who did it?"

"Ke, I think that was supposed to be a secret." Naruto informed the other boy with a matter-of-fact voice. "Well, Sandaime would probably have made it official soon anyway." Sakura pointed out.

"You've all gone mad since we last saw you." Kiba said dryly. "They haven't changed the least, Kiba. They just hid it." Shikamaru Nara drawled lazily. Kiba blinked at him.

"Trust the smartest boy in our time to know that. Hey, Ra, Ke, lunch is soon over, so we only have two lessons left!" Naruto grinned, bounced up, did a cartwheel and ran inside as soon as the bell rang.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can do tricks!" Sakura grumbled and followed the exact same track as Naruto, except doing a back flip instead of a cartwheel.

Sasuke snorted and walked after his friends calmly, ignoring Kiba and Ino's stares.

XXX

"Kaka-wolf! Where'd you go? You promised to give me that instrument today!" Sakura yelled on top of her lungs, standing on the roof of one of the Uchiha mansions. Kakashi appeared in a whirlwind of leaves, looking dramatically miserable.

"Will you call me that now too? What has the world come to? And I remember saying next time I visited the mansion." The fully grey-haired man pointed out.

"Well, we're young wolf pups, right? And they are impatient. I just thought I'd act more like a wolf." Sakura smiled triumphantly, hefting up a large book about animals.

"Ra. What's with you and books?" Naruto inquired curiously. Sakura turned towards him with an indignant look on her face. "I like books! You can find out everything you need in a book." She said, pointing at him with the large book.

"Apparently, all that weight and being a wolf helps your strength too." Sasuke deadpanned, gesturing to how she held the book with one hand. Sakura blinked. "Oh." She quipped.

"Now, if you three rascals head back home, I'll come with the instrument, alright? I'll even add three bars of chocolate." Kakashi bargained, hoping to get the wild trio back behind walls.

"Hm…chocolate! …I thought dogs got sick by eating that?" Sakura blinked. "We're wolves, not dogs. And also, we're still somewhat human." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yay, chocolate!"

XXX

"Here. My mother invented this thing, as she wanted to make unorthodox music, for some reason. She called it a DJ board, for Disc Jockey. Though there are only one disc thing. I got a manual for you too." Kakashi put a strange board full of buttons and a small keyboard into the music room.

Sakura grinned happily, small fangs glinting in the light. Naruto looked curiously at the board, pushing some of the buttons, and started when a strange rhythm started to play.

"I already plugged in the speaker needed to make sound, and you also have a microphone with special voice effects. It's attached to the headphones. In the manual, there is also a song made by mother." Kakashi explained, turning off the buttons.

"…I think the acoustic instruments are easier." Sasuke deadpanned. Kakashi smiled, put his hand in his kunai pouch and pulled up three chocolate bars. "And I didn't forget these either. Are you impressed?" He added sarcastically.

"Impressively impressed, as a matter of fact. Now gimme!" Naruto grinned and tilted his head, looking very much like a puppy. Kakashi twitched and gave him the chocolate bar.

Sasuke merely held forth his hand with an adorable smirk with one fang peeking over his lip.

Sakura was already nibbling on hers, somehow having gotten it from Kakashi before either of the boys saw her.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow, so I can't run around after you. But if I hear you haven't been at school, I won't help you train your endurance, fighting skills, strength or anything about ninja or wolf, as a matter of fact." Kakashi warned.

"We'll be good!" All three chorused, chocolate smeared around their mouths.

"That's good."

XXX

"Painting for every face, no correction, just cover up. She can't afford to come off hard, cause she's too cold to shiver. Too cold to shiver. Too cold to shiver…in this cold…she's too cold to shiver."

Sakura's voice, slightly twisted by her mic, rang through the music room as she used her new board to mix music into the song made by Kakashi's mother.

"She's actually quite good at that, and her voice is pretty, even though it's kinda changed by that mic." Naruto grinned. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…I still prefer my flute. Though that thing is kind of interesting." He agreed.

Sakura turned the DJ board off with an irritated glance. "What do you think?" She asked. Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and a grin. "That was great! You're awesome, Ra!" He cheered. Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Real cool." He said.

"So…what should we do now?" Sakura wondered. Sasuke shrugged. "We could go out? I mean, that fenced in forest looks really interesting, and I really did like the feel of being a wolf." He smirked.

"Yeah, it's supposedly very dangerous, so that makes it all the better!" Naruto added with a grin.

"Then let's go!"

XXX

Anko Mitarashi was relaxing in the Forest of Death when she saw three strange shapes darting through the underbrush. They were all grey, though they seemed somewhat different.

A howl sounded, and Anko blinked. "Wolves? I thought there weren't any wolves here." She mused, leapt from her tree onto another, following the three grey shapes.

They stopped in a clearing, and Anko took a double take. The 'wolves' had a human-like form, and if their size meant something, they were probably quite young too. "…Werewolves, of course! I thought only Kakashi were one…" She muttered, forgetting said werewolves hearing.

The light one's ear twisted towards her, and all three turned to see her. She blinked, surprised, and they blinked too. "Huh. So…who are you? None of you are Kakashi, cause he'd probably be bigger." The purple-haired jonin said.

"You know Kaka-wolf?" The one with shining blue eyes wondered, and Anko wondered where she'd seen those eyes before. "You call him that? Hah, hilarious! And yeah, I'm one of the few that know his secret. Though I've never seen him in wolf form." She admitted.

"Kaka-wolf is our guardian, and we're Ra, Ke and Ruto!" The lightest one said lightly. Anko narrowed her eyes. "Nicknames, is it? Well, will you tell me who you are if I tell you who I am?" She wondered. The darkest wolf nodded.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi. Now tell me who you are?" The jonin asked with a grin. "Oh, I know you! You used to help me a lot before! Ah, I'm Naruto, that's Sakura and Sasuke." The one with blue eyes grinned, revealing sharp fangs.

"You three are wolves? Huh, strange." Anko blinked. Just then, they heard a roar echo through the clearing. The three wolves tensed, and Anko narrowed her eyes.

"You three better watch out. Though the forest itself isn't that dangerous, the creatures inside here are. I suppose you've got some instincts though. Use them." She suggested, before leaping away from the branch she stood on just as a large tiger arrived at the exact same spot.

Another tiger was circling Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, and they quickly glanced at each other. "Alright, as Anko said, use the instincts, don't lose ourselves to them. I'll attack from above, while you two attack from the sides. Okay?" Naruto said while glaring at the tiger.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed, and all three burst into motion as the tiger leapt for them.

Sasuke darted in towards the tiger's side, quickly giving it a roundhouse kick and trying to slash it with his claws, though they only gave the large striped animal a small scratch.

Sakura came from the other side, crouching down on all four and snapping after the tiger with her powerful jaws, distracting it.

Then Naruto came from a tree above, quickly landing on top of the tiger and trusting his instincts, swung around and clamped his jaw around the tiger's neck. Sakura snapped her teeth locked around its front paw, while Sasuke bit the other front paw, keeping the cat from moving too much.

Slowly, the giant cat ceased to struggle, and soon lay limp at the forest floor. Naruto let go, quickly licking the blood off his muzzle. "Yuck, it doesn't taste particularly good." He muttered. "Eh, I don't think it's that bad." Sakura shrugged.

At that moment, the other tiger was tossed to lie next to the one they had beaten. Anko leapt down from the tree, twirling a kunai in her hand. "Good job, mini-wolves." She congratulated them with a grin.

"We're not mini-wolves." Sasuke grumbled. Anko laughed. "Yes you are. Chibi. Anyway, these dead guys will attract other predators, so we better get out now. I'll race ya!" She grinned even more, and then dashed away.

"Hey, you cheated!" Naruto yelled, darting after her. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and hurriedly ran after as well.

XXX

"So, why are you brats here anyway?" Anko wondered, lying on top of the fence. Naruto shrugged, now in human form again. "We were bored! And Kaka-wolf had to prepare for a mission tomorrow." He explained. "Though we did try to make music at home first." Sasuke pointed out.

"You brats making music? Huh." Anko smirked. "Well, it was more like playing it, but we don't have a lot of notes and music sheets, so we mostly make it up as we go along." Sakura explained with a grin.

"What do you lot play with, then?" The purple-haired jonin wondered curiously. Naruto grinned happily. "I got a violin! There are lots of music instruments in the Uchiha clan stuff-everything-unneeded-in-here rooms!" He exclaimed.

"I got a flute, and I like it, but I'd like to be able to play a guitar too." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura nodded. "I got a DJ board, though I'd rather call it a mixing table or something like. Kakashi's mom made it before she died. Do you play anything?" She asked.

Anko shrugged. "I used to play el-guitar and bass guitar. I haven't done so in a while though." She said. Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned. "That's awesome! And I know what we can do now too! Cuz Anko can play el or bass guitar, and Sasuke guitar, Sakura her mixing table-thing and I can learn drums, so can we make a band!" He exclaimed.

Anko fell of the fence in surprise, while Sasuke and Sakura tilted their heads. "A band?" The purple-haired jonin asked incredulously. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Come on, Anko!" All three werewolves pleaded, and Anko twitched as even the calm Sasuke gave her the puppy eyes look.

"Fine! But you'll be getting me a guitar."

"Already done! Let's go to the storage!"

XXX

Anko looked over the el and bass guitars Sasuke had found for her with a critical eye. The bass guitar was a dark, polished black, without a single scratch. The el guitar was strangely enough a dark purple with black patterns in the form of a twisting snake.

"This thing looks like it was made for me! Thanks, brat." She exclaimed, giving Sasuke a hug. He blushed slightly as he was pressed into her cleavage before being released.

"These are awesome too, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned as he finished looking over the drum set he found. All the needed parts were there, and it was colored black and dark crimson. Sasuke nodded and pulled forth a guitar for himself.

It was a normal acoustic guitar in light tree color. "I'll train on this until I'm good enough, then use a el guitar." The dark-haired boy mused. Naruto nodded as he dragged his drum set out to put it in the music room.

Inside, Sakura was mixing sounds in no particular order, merely getting more acquaintanced with her table/board.

"Oh, you guys found what you needed? Cool." She grinned, pulling her headphones off her head and putting them around her neck. Anko carefully put down her guitars and looked at the clock hanging at the wall.

"Hm, I have to report in to the Hokage now. I'll see ya sometime else, okay brats? If you want to find me, either go to the forest or this address." She gave Naruto a little slip of paper, and was gone in a whirlwind of leaves and a wave later.

"Cool, we have a new friend!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "Anko's awesome, and she's Kaka-wolf's friend too, so she's safe." The pinkette smiled. "Yeah, now let's get to work on these things." Sasuke smirked, testing his guitar.

XXX

"So you've met the three?" The Hokage questioned, mildly curious. Anko nodded with a grin. "Yeah, they're pretty tough for being kids. I first saw them running inside that forest, and followed them afterwards. They actually killed one of the giant tigers of the forest with their teamwork." She explained.

The Hokage looked somewhat shocked. "That forest? Oh my." He said. Anko chuckled. "They weren't in any trouble, though I did tell them to search me out if they wanted in next time. I'll watch over them for ya." She waved her hand flippantly, and the Hokage sighed.

"Good, Anko. Please continue do so. Dismissed." He smiled vaguely, and Anko leapt out the window which the Hokage purposefully let open before the reporting.

XXX

"Eternal rival, what's this I hear? You've become someone's guardian!"

Kakashi sighed as he sat at the bar, and then turned around. "Volume down, Gai. You're hurting my ears! And yes, I'm now the guardian of three rascals." He smiled crookedly behind his mask.

"Sorry about the sound, Kakashi. But you know that's just how I am!" Gai grinned. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "In public, yes." He deadpanned. Gai chuckled. "And this is public. Besides, I'm not the only one with a mask." He pointed out.

Kakashi shrugged. "Do you want me to go around acting feral? Didn't think so. Anyway, how's your little ward doing?" He asked. Many didn't know it, but Gai was the guardian of Rock Lee, a little orphan boy without the ability to use chakra.

"He's fine, but I think he's lonely. Hm…would you mind if I came over so he could meet your 'rascals' as you so affectionately call them?" Gai grinned. Kakashi blinked. "…That's not a bad idea, actually. Those little wolves makes friends with anyone they decree good, and little Lee is most definitely within that category. I'll be away on a mission for a few days, as a matter of fact. If you could check on them while I'm away, I'd be really thankful. And then you could bring Lee. They're at the main Uchiha house."

Gai nodded. "I'll see you in some days, then. Bye, eternal rival!" He yelled on top of his lungs, wincing internally as he noted Kakashi fighting the urge to clap his hands over his ears.

XXX


End file.
